


Protective

by Pegashush



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegashush/pseuds/Pegashush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing that everyone in Inaba can agree on, it's that Yu Narukami was extremely protective of those close to him.</p><p>A short one-shot by Pegashush. May turn into a series of them later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

It was one of those days in Inaba. The days when everyone seemed to disappear into their homes and stay indoors, all because of a little bit of overcast weather.

For a sociable person like Yu Narukami, these weren't his favorite days, nor were they his best days. A kid like Yu was at his best when he was with his friends or family. On a day like this one... well, let's just say he wasn't in a good mood.

After school ended that day, Yu found himself, unsurprisingly, without anything to do. None of his friends in the Investigation Team were up for just hanging out, and they were still resting up from one of their previous excursions into the world of the Midnight Channel.

So, when Yu walked downstairs to his shoe locker, imagine his surprise and delight when he discovered his friend Ai Ebihara at her own locker. While he wasn't quite fond of Ai's attitude, she had been getting a lot better as of late. Well, a lot less rude and spiteful, at least, but an improvement was an improvement.

However, before Yu could reach his friend to talk, someone else had beat him to the punch. This stranger struck up a conversation with Ai, so Yu figured that he would simply go and get his things from his locker, then speak to Ai afterwards. And if he just _happened_ to pick up tidbits of the conversation, so be it.

"Hey, Ai-chan." The student greeted, "Haven't heard from you in a while. What's up with that?"

Ai didn't respond, choosing to stay silent.

 _Odd,_ Yu mused, _usually she's very up front with people._

"What, you gonna play hard to get now?" The student continued, a mocking tone in his voice. "I see how it is!"

Yu glanced over at the pair at this point, noting the overbearing brown-haired senior speaking to Ai and growing slightly concerned. He wasn't sure if it was his place to jump in, but his motherly level of understanding made this stance a bit difficult to take.

"You think I didn't hear about your new arm candy?" The student sneered, a smarmy grin plastered on his face, "That transfer student Yu, right? Are you seriously dating that loser?"

 _Someone has some false information,_ Yu thought, chuckling internally, _I guess that just goes to show what happens when you hang out with five or six girls regularly. Rumors start that way, it seems..._

"We're not dating." Ai stated firmly, finally rising to the bait. "And don't talk about him like-"

"Coulda fooled me!" He interrupted with a chuckle, putting on what Yu guessed was an attempt to look suave, "Not that I'm worried or anything..."

The senior, either not noticing Ai's discomfort or not caring about it altogether, put his arm over her shoulder, leaning against the lockers behind Ai. His arm obscured Ai's face, preventing Yu from getting a clear look at what was going on.

"I mean, come on, me versus him? Not even a contest!" He continued, a lewd expression coming over his features, "I could show you stuff you've never even dreamed of, babe."

"Stop it." Ai responded, shoving her wannabe Casanova away, "There's nothing going on between you and me. Never has been."

 _It sounds like he's tried this before,_ Yu noted, leaving the cover of his locker for the first time. He silently began to make his way towards the pair as they continued.

"Hey, listen. There's only so much I can take of your mouth." The senior spat, his previously "charming" appearance curling up in a scowl. "Come on. Now."

"Forget it." Ai answered him, a venomous look in her eye. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"What the hell!? You had me wrapped around your little finger, and now you're going to act like this?!" The senior growled, his voice growing louder. He seized Ai's arm, lifting it up and pulling her towards him before continuing, "You want me to leave a mark on that precious face of yours? I'll call up some friends. It'll be a party!"

At this point, Yu had stepped behind his friend's attacker, his previous decision to stay out of it forgotten.

"I don't care about your stupid threats." Ai countered defiantly, struggling slightly against the student's grip. She challenged him with a glare, "Why don't you just do it already?"

Stepping in-between them, Yu placed his hand on the senior's chest, pushing him back slightly.

"Let her go." Yu stated, a fire in his eyes making it seem like a command rather than a statement.

"What, are you trying to be her knight in shining armor?" The attacker ranted, turning his anger towards Yu, "Don't you know you're getting played, dumbass?"

"I said, let. Her. **Go.** " Yu repeated, his eyes narrowing.

"You know what, I'm officially pissed off now, you little shit!" The senior glared at Yu, releasing Ai's arm. Twitching with rage, he pulled back his arm to throw a punch.

Bracing himself, Yu waited for the hit, only to be pushed away from behind. Stumbling out of the way, Yu looked back to see Ai take the blow that was meant for him.

Both the senior and Yu looked dumbstruck, frozen from the shock of the moment.

The older student recovered first, unfortunately, and immediately began backpedaling, a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"Y-You got what you deserve, bitch!" He gloated, trying to look proud of his attack. He turned, and tried to bolt, before being restrained by a grip on his collar.

Before anyone could react, Yu had thrown the senior into the row of lockers they were standing by. Seconds later, the exchange student's hand was clasped around the senior's throat.

"What did you call her?" Yu asked, visibly angry, which was a shock to both Ai and the senior.

"A-A b-bitc-" The senior began to cough out, before being interrupted by a fist colliding with the side of his head.

Following up his first strike, Yu thrust his knee upward, catching the other student between the legs. Yu stepped away and to the side, releasing his grip on the senior's throat. The victim of the assault fell down to his knees in front of Yu, his hands holding him up from the floor as he gasped for air. With a scowl, Yu kicked the student in the gut, causing his victim to fall to his side.

"Lay a finger on any of my friends again, and I'll be back." Yu informed the now wheezing senior, before turning back to Ai.

Frozen with shock, Ai could only stare at the senior that had been harassing her. Noticing her distress, Yu walked over to her, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Yu asked, his tone laced with concern.

"Y-Yu, you... w-what the hell?!" Ai asked, looking up from the wounded senior, who had not yet gotten up, to Yu's face, distress etched on her face.

Looking back at his victim, Yu sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I don't like seeing girls get hit?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot for now. Writing this right before I head to sleep, so I might add more tomorrow.
> 
> Point goes to anyone who can tell me what the last line was inspired by. If you know it, you're a cool person with a good taste in video games.
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to note this in my half-asleep stupor, but I got most of the scene from Rank 9 of Ai's Social Link. Getting to that for the first time actually inspired me to write this.


End file.
